


Desk Job

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Plot? There is no plot here. Ed likes to distract Oswald while he works. And Ivy is a constant interruption in their lives. But it's a good thing Oswald has such a large desk.





	Desk Job

"Edward, what are you doing?" Oswald hissed as the taller man crawled under his large desk. "Get up!" 

With a laugh, Ed folded his long arms and legs up, smiling up at Oswald. "Scoot up here. I promise it'll be worth your while. " 

"Ed, I have meetings. I have work to do. I don't know what you have in that head of your's, but you need to come out of there," he sighed. 

Reaching forward, Ed grabbed Oswald by the legs, pulling him back into place at his desk. "Just relax and trust me, Oswald." 

Turning his attention back to the stack of papers on his desk, Oswald picked up his pen. As he studied the specifics of the contracts, he felt Ed's hands sliding up his inner thighs. "Ed..." he hissed lowly. "What are you doing?" 

"Hush, Mister Penguin. You do your work, and I'll do mine." 

Oswald tried his best to return to the papers in front of him, but the long, insistent fingers that trailed over his groin made it impossible. His breath caught in his throat as Ed slowly unbuckled his belt, and slid the zipper of his slacks down. "Ed..." he warned, but all venom went out of his voice as those same fingers wrapped around his stirring cock.   
"Are you insane? Anyone could walk in," his breath rushed out of him, but his words were met with a warm, wet swipe of Ed's tongue over his length. "Oh... oh shit," his head fell back against the leather of his desk chair as his eyes closed. He couldn't help but to give into the sensation. 

With a soft chuckle, Ed slipped his mouth over Oswald's cock, bobbing as he hardened in his mouth. One hand slid under the desk to stroke Ed's cheek as he moved. 

Oswald moaned softly, lost in the feelings. So lost in fact that he didn't notice his office door had opened until Ivy spoke. 

"Hey Pengy," her words trailed off as she noticed the flush on the older man's cheeks, and the way he seemed to go completely still. "What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?" 

With his hand on Ed's head he tried to stop his movements, but Ed only pulled off his cock long enough to bite his fingers, causing Oswald to yelp. 

Ivy's brow knotted in confusion as she walked closer. "Should I make you some tea or something? You look like you're coming down with a cold." 

Waving his hand, Oswald tried to steady his voice. "No, no. I'm fine," he squeaked out. "Just .. just really, really busy." 

Ed had swallowed around his cock, his nose pressed against the raven haired man's pelvis. Oswald had no idea how Ed wasn't gagging, but his main concern was getting Ivy out of the room. 

"Is .. oh God, Ivy is there something you need?" he tried not to whimper, his fingers digging into the back of Ed's head. 

The girl tilted her head, chewing her lip. "I .. I don't remember. If I think of it, I'll come back." 

"NO!" Oswald shouted. "I mean, I'm .. I'm just so busy with these papers. If ... if it's not important, you .."he swallowed hard, as Ed's hand moved to cup his balls. "Shit, uhm, you ... you can just tell me later, okay? I .. I really don't want to be disturbed further." 

She narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "Okay. I'll just write it down or something." Turning on her heel, Ivy bounced out of the room, shutting the door behind her. 

"Jesus Christ, Ed!" he pulled back to look at the man underneath his desk. Brown eyes sparkled up at him, his mouth once again moving over his cock. 

Any thought of scolding him further drifted away as he began to move faster, his hand stroking in time with his movements. There was no keeping his hips still at this point as he pressed up into Ed's mouth. "Your mouth is perfect, Edward," Oswald crooned, the previous interruption slipping away from his mind. "Don't you dare stop." 

Ed chuckled around him, bobbing faster. He so loved to watch Oswald unravel. It was truly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And knowing that he was the one that caused it gave him such a rush of power. 

Oswald's moans grew louder, his hand gripping tightly in Ed's hair. He was close. So very close and on the very edge of release. 

His eyes flew open as the large door creaked open once more. "I thought of what it was," Ivy laughed. 

"GET OUT!" Oswald all but shrieked, his body trembling and face flushed. 

Ivy's eyes went wide, but she did as she was told, slamming the door behind her. 

Both hands went to Ed's head, holding him in place as he came hard. "You are in so much trouble," he panted. "I swear to God, Nygma." 

Swallowing, Ed let Oswald slip from his lips with an obscene pop. A stupid grin etched across his perfect features. "You don't mean it, Oswald. You loved ever second of that, and you know it," he purred, softly nipping Oswald's thigh before tucking him back into his pants. 

Leaning his head back against the chair, Oswald closed his eyes. He was spent. With a deep rumbling chuckle, Ed scooted him back from the desk before crawling out. "Be sure to let me know when your associates get here. I'd be more than happy to give a repeat performance," he hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Oswald's lips. "My precious bird." 

"Payback is a bitch, Edward," Oswald hummed, rubbing a hand over his face. 

"Oh I so look forward to it, Mister Cobblepot. I'll be waiting," he winked at him, before crossing the room and slipping from the office.


End file.
